Anakin x Padme Oneshots
by darylas
Summary: This will be where I write short stories and requests. Feel free to PM me if you have any requests! The rating may change depending on the chapter. Nothing rated M, though.
1. Shopping

**A/N: This was a request from** **recklessjediknight! They asked me to write about Padmé dragging Anakin shopping, and I was happy to oblige! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you all think and let me know if you have any requests! Thank you!**

" _Hey, I'm supposed to be on a meditative retreat. We should go away together. I know a place far away from here where no one would recognize us. Yeah, it'll be like we're actually husband and wife, instead of senator and Jedi_."

It seemed like ages ago when Anakin had said that to Padmé. She had rejected his offer initially, but after everything that happened with Cad Bane, she believed that they had earned this trip.

Now, he walked through the small marketplace with his arm around his wife, and no one thought anything of it. He seized the opportunity and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He was rewarded with a sigh of satisfaction from her lips. He decided to take it a step further and, when she least expected it, stopped her in the middle of the street and kissed her fully on the lips.

Padmé's cheeks blazed bright pink, and she looked around nervously. "Anakin, we don't want to attract too much attention." Her words were serious, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not keep a smile off of her face.

Anakin smirked. "Just wait until I get you alone, 'Mrs. Naberrie.'"

Padmé's blushing only intensified, and she not-so-playfully hit him on the arm. "You can kiss me all you want, 'Mr. Naberrie', but you still have to go shopping with me."

Anakin groaned. "Padmé, what could you possibly get here that you couldn't get on Coruscant? Actually, a better question would be, what do you need here that you don't already have?"

"I need fabric."

"Fabric? What for?"

Padmé kept walking. "I've taken up sewing. Everyone needs a hobby."

"You? Sew? I don't believe you," said Anakin with a laugh in his voice.

Padmé looked him in the eye this time. "Who do you think fixed your tunic when you ripped it last month?"

Anakin looked back in shock. "I...assumed your maid lady did it."

"Handmaiden. And her name is Dormé. Honestly, Anakin, do you ever pay attention?"

He laughed. "You sound like Obi-Wan."

"That's hardly a bad thing," she said with a smile.

As they took the pleasant walk through the marketplace, Anakin saw Padmé suddenly stop, a dazed look on her face.

"Padmé? What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

After a few seconds, she replied, "Nothing. I...nothing. Let's just go get some fabric." She was no longer smiling.

Anakin looked at what she had been staring at, and furrowed his brow. "Uh, Padmé? Did you wanna go into that store? 'Cause we can if you want to."

Her face lit up instantly. "Do you mean it? Oh, Anakin." She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Now it was Padmé's turn to smirk. "I could get used to that."

* * *

As soon as they walked into the shop, Anakin felt very uncomfortable. It was very quaint, and there were not many people. Everywhere he looked, he saw the same thing.

Baby clothes.

He heard Padmé gasp beside him. "Anakin, you must come feel these blankets. I've never felt anything so soft."

As Anakin walked toward his wife, he could sense someone looking at him. He looked to his right, and saw two young girls at the counter. They were staring right at him, whispering and giggling. Did they recognize him? He extended his senses to their conversation, and began to make out some of the things they were saying.

"Gorgeous...he's so tall...his hair...are those muscles real...never seen him before..."

Anakin simply rolled his eyes and continued toward his wife. The only threat in here was the risk of being giggled to death.

Padmé was still holding the soft, blue blanket in her arms when he reached her. "Can you imagine holding a little one wrapped in this? I don't think I could ever let go."

Anakin sighed. "Padmé, you know as well as I do that we can't-"

"I know, Ani. But it's still nice to think about, isn't it?" she said with a kind but sad tone in her voice.

The shopkeeper approached them. "Can I help you two find anything? We're having an all-day sale on sleepwear," she said with a smile.

Padmé smiled back. "No, thank you. We're just looking."

"I see. Well, if you need help with anything, please feel free to ask me or either of my two assistants."

Padmé thanked her again and she walked away to help another customer.

Padmé turned to look up at Anakin. "You know, they have the loveliest little shop just like this in Theed, close to the lake. Maybe...maybe someday we could go there, when the time comes."

She turned and he followed her eyes to a mother and father holding their baby and buying it what looked like a rattle of some kind. "Yeah, that would be nice," he said softly and sincerely.

They both watched the baby interact with its parents, who smiled at it with love. Padmé grabbed Anakin's gloved hand and he squeezed hers, both of them dreaming of a better future.


	2. Aftermath

Ahsoka stood on the bridge of the Republic cruiser, her arms crossed over her chest. Admiral Yularen walked up behind her, looking straight ahead.

Ahsoka tilted her head slightly his way. "How is he?"

"His vitals have finally stabilized. He's regained consciousness, but healing will take time."

The young Togruta let out an anxious breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's good to hear." She paused for a moment before quietly muttering, "I should have been there for him. I'm supposed to have his back."

The Admiral looked down at her. "I've served with General Skywalker for quite a few years now, and I still find it nearly impossible to predict his actions. What he did was noble, yes, but very reckless."

"I'm pretty sure 'reckless' is my master's middle name."

"Would you like to go see him? He is alone with the Senator in the medbay."

"I...in a few minutes. I need to report to the council." Ahsoka walked away from the Admiral and toward the turbolift.

Alone with Padmé? You owe me one, Skyguy.

* * *

Anakin rolled his eyes and broke the silence. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm on death's doorstep. You just heard the droid; I'm gonna be fine. I'll just be off my feet for a few days. Besides, some vacation time might be nice." He smiled at her then winced, not sure which wound was hurting more.

"You seem to be ignoring what else the droid said. One more blaster bolt to the torso and you would have died." Padmé adjusted Anakin's pillow, not looking at him. "I can't believe you did that."

Anakin's face grew serious. "You can't believe I did that? You think I was just gonna let you fend off two dozen droids with just one blaster? You're a good shot, Padmé, but you had no cover. You were going to die."

"I could have-"

"No, you couldn't. Listen to me, Padmé. Your life comes before mine, every time. Nothing, not the Force, not even your kriffing stubbornness, can change that."

Padmé looked down. There really was no arguing with him on the subject of her safety. She covered his hand with her own. "We'll see." Then she leaned down and kissed him passionately.

He smirked. "I'll take that as a thank you."

Padmé frowned and sat back in her chair next to his bed. "Anakin, nothing that I ever say or do will be thanks enough for what you did today. Of course, that doesn't mean I will not try for the rest of my life. But, it's not just that. I'm sorry, Anakin. This was my fault."

"Padmé, that's a load of poodoo."

"Anakin, please. I thought there was a chance for peaceful negotiations with the Wroonians, that I could end the conflict before it began."

"How were you to know that a droid army would be waiting for us? None of us knew." He cupped her face in his flesh hand, running his thumb across her cheek. "This wasn't your fault." She leaned into his touch, wishing she could feel it more often.

Padmé leaned down to kiss him on the forehead before getting up and walking toward the door. Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

Padmé glanced toward him. "To get Ahsoka. I know she's dying to see you."

"Okay, but you better come back soon. You said you were going to spend the rest of your life thanking me, right?"

Padmé left the room with a playful roll of her eyes and a thankful prayer in her heart.


	3. Goodnight

"Are you sure no one can hear us?"

"Yes, Padmé," whispered Anakin to a ten-inch holographic image of his wife. "For the third time, I promise no one can hear us. Everyone's gone to the mess hall to eat, and it's on a completely different deck from my quarters."

Padmé gave him a look. "Why aren't _you_ eating? You shouldn't skip meals, Anakin; you need to keep up your strength."

The young general rolled his eyes. "I'm not eating because I would rather talk to you." He looked at her with a boyish grin. "Seeing your face and hearing your voice is all the sustenance I need. Besides, I ate earlier, so you can stop looking at me like I might pass out any second."

Padmé blinked. "I wasn't," she replied, though she failed to hide the rising corners of her mouth.

Anakin leaned forward. "Where are you right now?"

"In my office. I stayed late to catch up on some work and I wasn't going to make it home in time for your call." Suddenly her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"There was something I wanted to tell you about. I can't seem to- wait! I remember now." Her face became relaxed again and she smiled. "You'll never guess who I ran into last week."

The two of them talked for about an hour, catching each other up on their daily lives and estimating when they'd be able to see each other again. After what only seemed like a few moments, Anakin heard the familiar chatter of the clones returning from the mess hall. He sighed before looking back at his wife, who wore an expression of sadness upon her holographic face.

"I have to go now, no matter how much I don't want to," he whispered.

"I know," she replied, looking intensely at his face as if trying to memorize every detail, to hold onto his image in her mind until the next time they saw one another.

Anakin took a deep breath. "Goodnight, Milady," he said softly.

"Goodnight, Ani."


End file.
